During the start of the dewatering process of a washing machine, if the laundry is seriously uneven distributed, the inner tub will have a severe eccentricity during the rotation. Thus, it results in producing a larger parallel amplitude, the outer tub hits the shell and the whole washing machine shifts when the amplitude is big enough. Therefore, during the start of the dewatering process of the washing machine, if the laundry is seriously uneven distributed, a safety switch is arranged under the disc seat of the washing machine to prevent the outer tub from severely hitting the shell. The traditional safety switch of the washing machine generally has only one micro switch with only one switch action. When the outer tub is a larger eccentricity during rotation, the outer tub will hit the safety switch, so that the washing machine is suspended, and then to restart the dewatering process. Or, other means such as using the operation of the pulsator to adjust the distribution of loads, or compensation for part of the water for short time washing and balancing loads distribution are adopted. However, the above-mentioned adjustment methods cannot be timely and effectively control of the dewatering operation, they can only adjust by suspending the dewatering process and the rotation speed abruptly change in dewatering, so it comes along with problems such as water, power, time consumption issues. And it is not avoided causing severely vibration and big noise of the washing machine
Therefore, how to effectively control the operation state of dewatering process of the washing and timely to take actions to correct, and to avoid severely vibration and big noise of the washing machine has become technical problems need to be solved urgently.